Jaded Kind
by DesireableFusion
Summary: Life is either a daring adventure or nothing"
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer:**

**We Do Not Own HSM. Or The Characters.**

**Its Just How Our Story Goes. Thank you For Reading. And Please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**DesireableFusion.**

* * *

**Okay, **So there isn't going to be a trailer, because I realised that I'm a bit _bad_ at writing them. So I will just give you a little summery, without giving too much away.

**Jaded Kind;**

Sharpay's dad walked out on her and her mother when Sharpay was about 14 and ever since she has been taking it out on her mother. She doesn't really fit in at school, and only has one friend which is Gabriella. She finds somewhere where she can be alone but ends up finding more then she bargained for. She meets Rikki.

**To find out who Rikki is and what will happen you will have to read on.** _Haa._

Anyway expect **Drama, Love, emotional upsets, and much more in _Jaded Kind. _**


	2. True Colours

**DesireableFusion// EllaMariie.**

Rustles of wind etched it's way onto Sharpay's face, sending shiver after shiver down her spine. The motion of the wind picked up the leafs that laid limb on the ground. The light from the street lamp flicked on and off as a blink of the eye. The river nearby belched as it hit the edge of the bank, angry at it's own doing. Fear exploded as claps of thunder hit her ears. She moved faster down the road in an attempt to get to her house sooner. Splashes of water soaked her blue jeans as she sped through the puddles, collecting water at the souls of her old, worn-out trainers. Glitters of rain joined in with the wind and thunder, a perfect mixture. Spluttering like a bad cough. It felt rough and cold, like something hard had slapped you around the face. It went dark. Power cut. Great. Scrambling through her backpack for her keys was found a difficult task, the door come to a sharp open.

"Sharpay is that you?" A voice echoed through from one of the dimly lit rooms.

"Yeah Mum, It's rough outside"

"Where have you been? Didn't you see the weather forecast this morning?"

"You know where I've been, You didn't have to ask. I had to see if she was okay" Her mother gave her a stern look before going to find more candles to light. Sharpay ran up to her room to empty her backpack and to find a spare torch.

"Honey, I'm going out to get some dinner, please be here when I get back" They both exchanged smiles and went about their own business.

Glossy rays of light sparkled it's way into the dull house. A soft groan echoed through the bedroom as a body stirred under the bedsheets, a beeping sound soon followed. The body shot up suddenly, revealing herself and who she is.

"Crap!" was all she could say as she rushed to her wardrobe. A few minutes later she returned now dressed, grabbed her backpack and raced down the stairs and straight out the door.

"Sharpay?" Her mother yelled, but got no reply, she sighed as she collected up the breakfast that she had placed down ready for her daughter, another meal gone to waste.

The storm from last night seemed to clean up and and there was no answer to where it had come from. The smell of salt water entered the air, another smile erupted onto Sharpay's face.

"Hey Bob" She smiled at a local fisherman.

"Hey there Angela, finished that book yet?"

"No not yet" She smiled as she flashed the book in his direction, she set on her way to her destination. Upon seeing the dock and her little row boat she ran the extra mile. Throwing her book and herself into the boat, she set off just rowing to no where special. Stopping when she felt a cool breeze run down her spine, she fell safe for some reason, she picked up her book and carried on reading from where she left off. Not more then a few minutes later the boat rocked and Sharpay's giggle disturbed the silence, as her giggle grew more so did the rocking of the boat. A fin emerged from the water followed by a head of a Orca.

"Rikki!" She smiled at the sight, placed her book down and leaned over the edge of the boat. She placed her hand into the water to test the temperature. Just right. She removed her flip-flops before diving into the water joining the Orca. The cool water touched her skin, smooth but calm, fish danced around her as she searched the water for her wonder of a friend. Bubbles left her mouth signalling that she had to reach the surface for air. She felt herself slowly being pushed up to the surface, she was now resting atop the Orca. The sun glistened the water from her body as she swept it out of her eyes.

"What a view" Escaped her lips as she rested her hands on Rikki's nose. She kissed the top of her nose before moving back into the water and diving under. Playing with a Orca is nothing like playing with a dog, it was out of this world, not many people can say they have done something like that. Sharpay loves the water, has for many years now, swimming was something she could do when she needed to escape from her troubles. She could stay out there for hours just swimming and floating around.

"Look at the time, someone must has noticed that I've been gone for a while now, I'll be back tomorrow" With that she gave Rikki's tip of her nose a kiss and a pat before mounting the small boat without tipping it, she didn't care that she was soaking wet and she wasn't in much of a rush to get home either, she just didn't want to get into yet another argument with her mother, it just wasn't worth it. Over the simplest of things. The shade of red and purple broke out into the sky as it started to set, a beautiful sight. The dock came into view, her arms began to ache from the rowing. Thus reaching the dock and tying the boat to a post so it won't make a quick getaway, Sharpay made no attempt to get out of the boat. She just sat still, breathing in sharp in-takes of oxygen, stinging at her chest. The pain stayed there for a few moments, slowly subsiding, she felt like clawing at her chest, coughing once in a while. Once regaining herself she grabbed her backpack from the boat and stepped onto the dock. She ran her fingers through her damp copper locks, scraping it back out of her eyes. The stars above were arranged in a field type manner, like a star-field. It lit up the way of the road. Painted out like a canvas of art, a display in front of her. The chill of the air ran down her back, she now regretted not putting a sweater in her backpack. She traced her way back down the same path she had ventured down down earlier in the day, but it was different now, silent and empty, all except one, a man seemed to be walking in her direction, she kept her head down and hugged herself for warmth. He passed not saying a word, just keeping his head straight ahead.

--

He had to do a re-take, _When did it Rain?_

She was soaked from head to toe, now that was a sight. He wasn't going to question her appearance and she didn't seem to want anyone to question her at the speed she was walking pass. He looked up to meet the heavy dark clouds racing across the sky in a race to nowhere. He let out a sigh before carrying on his way. It was a struggle to carry on walking, the wind pushed against him moving him backwards rather then forwards. He stopped for a second to look out at the water, an ice deck glazed over it, cold to the crisp, he shivered just looking at it. He shook rid of the shiver and walked on, stuffing his hands in pockets and putting his head down. He couldn't help but have a weird feeling that he simply couldn't shake. He finally made his way home, stopping at the foot of his gateway, the wind whispering soft nothings in his ears and he closed his eyes for a second, dreading what was going to be behind that door, with a sigh he made the extra journey to his door and entering his house. A gasp of pain soon erupted into the air and the lights in the house dimmed out.

–

Darkness gathered silently around her, consuming her in and out of sleep. Her hand brushed over her face, wiping at her eyes and she stifled a yawn. Her alarm clock caught her eye for a few seconds before she groaned and slipped out from under her bed covers. The warmth it provided soon faded as her feet collided with the cool tiles of her bedroom floor. _School, Great. _

"Sharpay, Breakfast, You're not missing it this time, I'm fed up with making it and then you not eating it." Sharpay soon emerged, clad in a pair of boyfriend jeans, a white short sleeved top, topped of with a thin dark blue cardigan. She gave her mum a quick kiss on the cheek before situating herself on the seat opposite her and grabbing a plate ready for her morning breakfast. A awkward silence entered the room, causing Sharpay to look around the room for something to use as a change of subject. _The Radio._

"I'll... Just turn the radio on then" Sharpay said with a mouthful of pancakes. A soft jingle ran out of the radio.

_I see your true colors_

_Shinin' through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow._

A smile was placed onto her mother's face.

"Well, well, well... What a lovely song dear. It goes well with you now doesn't it." Sharpay stopped, mid-chewing, gazed at her mother then put her fork down and looked at her, with a slight frown on her face.

"Oh no dear, I meant it in a good way."

"Yeah well I have to go to school now." She grabbed her school bag and left out the back door. Her mother sighed as she stared at the back door for a few seconds, a single lone tear left her eye.

--

Narrow rays of early morning sunshine began to pierce the boring classroom. Home room had just started and everyone was sitting in their assigned seats waiting for their teacher to come and go, so they could then too leave and get the day over and done with. The teacher came, done the roll call, then the bell went and students file out of the classroom. The hallways filled with groups of different people, standing by the lockers or making their way to classes. Sharpay squeezed her way through the people, there wasn't any point in asking them to move because they wouldn't if you asked them to. A sea of students rammed down the narrow hallway, shouting and cheering. She glanced down and gently rubbed her hand, she was seldom self-conscious about her injury, she had managed to break it 4 weeks ago while she went out to swim with Rikki, she had managed to slip off the dock just before diving in and knocked it on the edge, resulting in a broken wrist, It still was yet to heal properly.

Lunch time came quick, Sharpay didn't want to hang around for long, and she wasn't really hungry, so as soon as the bell rang she made her way to the science gardens where her and her friend Gabriella would hang out for the entire period. She wasn't surprised to see her already there eating her pack lunch as she gazed off into space, her studying books were spread out on the floor in front of her.

"Hey Gabby" Gabriella was taken out of her trance, she softly looked up and met eyes with Sharpay's. She gently half smiled before getting out her other half of her sandwich and gave it to Sharpay the minute she sat down next to her. She gratefully took the sandwich and sunk her teeth into it, letting it overtake her taste buds.

"What's on your mind, Shar?" She looked at Sharpay for a minute when she didn't reply straight away, she seemed to be thinking of how to put her answer into words.

"I feel disconnected from the whole school." Gabriella looked at her with a concerned written face.

"Your not the only one, But I don't mind to be totally honest. Sure I don't have a lot of friends but your all of the friend I can possibly need also I can concentrate on my future better." Sharpay looked at her and smiled before pulling her into a big bear hug.

"So I was thinking that maybe, If your interested I could take you to go see Rikki, You know for the first time, Would you like that?" Gabriella's smile widened she nodded her head furiously.

"Oh my god! That would be the best thing ever, When? This Saturday, So we have the full day with her?" Sharpay simply nodded as her friend squealed in delight.

--

The sound of a basket ball hitting the ground filled the auditorium, the swoosh of the ball going through the net then followed. He didn't notice the doors open and people crowd in.

"Hey, Troy! You ready to go?" He spun round to notice his best friend Chad running in with his other two friends Jason and Zeke.

"Yeah, I didn't work up to much of a sweat." He then threw the ball to the side of the room and walked out with his friends to the cafeteria. Upon his arrival he was greeted with various 'heys' and 'What's up dude'. He quickly grabbed some lunch and found his regular table, it was already full as it is, people laughing at one end and others just chatting. Chad came running up to the table slightly behind him was his girlfriend Taylor and even furtherer behind her was Gabriella shyly tagging along.

"You don't mind if she sits with us do you guys?" They all meekly shook their heads and watched as all three sat down. Troy hadn't said a word since sitting down he noticed that Taylor had started chatting away to a few people but Gabriella sat silently, like she knew she didn't belong here. He glanced off to the side, his gazed was caught by a brunette headed girl sitting on her own on a table in the corner of the hall.

"Hey is that your friend?" He didn't take his gaze off of her, Gabriella turned her head slightly to meet where his gaze took off and ended.

"Yeah, Sharpay." She felt guilty sitting here, somewhere where she felt 'disconnected' when her friend was sitting on her own, she really wanted to be there, they would be having so much more fun.

"Is Sharpay okay on her own?" He watched as a couple of people just looked at her, the way they looked at her was appalling, she just seemed to ignore them, put her head down and carrying on eating.

"She will be fine, she always is." She half smiled at him while turning back followed it with a sigh and ate silently for the rest of lunch.

--

"Are you ready for this?" Sharpay asked as they stood at the top of the dock towering over the little boat. Gabriella gulped quickly covering her nerves with a smile. They balanced themselves into the boat careful not to rock it over and rowed off to a secluded area, out of harms way. Sharpay stopped the boat slowly and looked at Gabriella, they sat there in silence for a few seconds, just lounging about.

"Do you come out her often?"

"I try to come out here everyday, you know to check if she is alright, she isn't meant to be here I don't know how it happened she must of lost her pod or something.". It went silent again. The water seemed cool and inviting the way it shimmered. The surface of the water looked like a blue blanket, totally undisturbed. The boat rocked suddenly causing Gabriella to jump and Sharpay to giggle.

"It's time" Sharpay smiled as she removed her top and flip-flops leaving her in her shorts and bikini top, Gabriella hesitantly did the same. Sharpay held out her hand to the right for Gabriella to grab, she smiled at her to re-insure her that she was safe.

"On the count of three we will jump in....1, 2, 3!" They both leaped from the boat breaking the peaceful surface as they plunged into the water. Sharpay moved gracefully in the water, moving closer to the creature in front of her, Gabriella just looked on in curiosity. Sharpay noticed this and beckoned her closer informing her that the creature wouldn't hurt her by gently reaching her hand out and placing it on Rikki's nose. Gabriella tried her best to smile underwater then slowly yet gently moved closer to her, the feeling of being so close to a dangerous creature brought thrill to her, her heart was racing so high it was unbearable. They both took off to reach the surface, moving rapidly yet slowly at the same time. Once Gabriella reached the surface she started laughing uncontrollably, Sharpay just watched her in amusement.

"This is amazing, why didn't you bring me sooner?" She carried on laughing. Rikki's head slowly appeared next to them, Sharpay began splashing her while giggling at the same time, Rikki seemed to enjoy it. Time pasted by, Sharpay and Gabriella floated atop the surface every now and then the water would splash up onto their faces, it was cool and refreshing. Rikki kept swimming about beneath them having her own fun.

"You ever feel like you want to make a change?" Sharpay raised her head a bit to glance at Gabriella.

"What do you mean?"

"You know like, change something for the better? What would you change?" Sharpay gave it a minute to have a think about what she would change, there was so many things she wanted to change, _where to start? _

"To be a better person" She sighed as she swam over to the boat. Gabriella looked over at her questionably.

"What are you on about Sharpay?"

"I'm not exactly perfect am I? I treat my mother badly, just by doing my own thing, My grades are slipping because I'm caring too much about Rikki, I'm an outsider at school... Do you want me to carry on?"

"No one is perfect Sharpay. Everyone is unique, You can't help be who you are" Sharpay just gave her a small smile before climbing into the boat.

* * *

_Whoa, Longest chapter I've ever written. I'm so proud of myself. Anyway How was it? Be honest in your review, All comments are taken on board. So I'm currently writing Flat water and nearly finished that. I'm not sure about carrying on with Good Example, that's why I've taken snippets from that story and added into this story, But If you want me to carry on it with it then let me know and give me time. This story I will be carrying on with, I promise, this is a story that I won't lose interest in. Anyway Please review. x_


	3. Transparent Lies

**DesireableFusion// EllaMariie.**

Sharpay and Gabriella both collapsed on the dock, breathing heavily.

"I've been thinking" Sharpay turned her head to the side and looked at Gabriella.

"What if-" She was cut off when someone came running up to them. Their footsteps thudded on the wooden decking.

"Gabriella, Sharpay? What are you doing here?" Sharpay looked at him weird, _Did she know him?_

"Who's your friend Gabby?" She asked giving her a slight nudge, Gabriella blushed at what Sharpay was suggesting but shook it off.

"This is Troy, He goes to our school, He is in our grade" Sharpay gave her a puzzled look she had no idea who he was.

"Oh, Yeah... Troy" _No clue_.

"So did you girls go swimming?" Gabriella nodded at him too shy to give him an answer.. _Oh boy._

"Yes, Hence the bikini" Sharpay said as she pointed towards her bikini top. Troy looked down briefly and pulled on a small unnoticeable smile covering it up with a nod.

"Do you normally come out here and just dive in for a swim?" Sharpay looked at him, smiled at the thought and did just that, Gabriella just looked at the bubbles that formed from the splash and smiled nervously at Troy. Sharpay resurfaced not long after, giggling up at both of them.

"Do you always do that unsuspectingly?"

"What's with all of the questions?"

"What's with no answers?" Sharpay looked at him, studying his features for a few seconds, she slightly frowned at his serious face that he pulled.

"Well Troy, Someone once told me 'Life is either a daring adventure or nothing'" Troy took in her wise quote, also studied her face to see what she would do next, to see if her face would give him any signs. Gabriella placed her hand out for Sharpay to grab so she could climb out of the water onto the deck. She flicked her hair side to side and ringed out the rest of the water left over.

'_I'm still in love, I'm telling you straight up, I'm still in love-'_ Sharpay's ring tone echoed through the silence, her backpack started vibrating as the ringing carried on.

"Hey mum...Yes...Gabriella is here with me... Hold on... Gabby, you want to come back for dinner?"

"Yeah sure I guess"

"She says yes... Okay... Yes Mum... Love you too"

"Mum says hi" She hated talking to her mother on the phone, she never really had anything important to say, she normally asked where she was and what she was doing, who she was with and when she will be back by, all she did was question her like she didn't trust her in doing anything. Gabriella giggled, she always thought that their pitiful arguments were funny.

"It's not funny Gabby, She won't leave me alone" They seemed to carry on their conversation ignoring the face that Troy had yet to leave.

"Sharpay, Look" She pointed out towards the water, resting atop the surface was a ship, Sharpay studied the ship, noticing some hunting equipment, she started panicking.

"Calm down Sharpay, They might just be fishing" She re-ensured Sharpay and herself at the same time.

"Yeah she's right, I mean there's nothing else they can hunt out there" They both slowly turned to Troy, realising that he still stood there, they both turned to each other looking for an answer that would would be suitable to give him without their secret getting out.

"Right?" He looked at the waiting for a moment, still no reply, Sharpay simply shrugged.

"Right, Nothing we know about" Troy wasn't convinced.

"We have to go now, Right Sharpay let's go, Dinner remember" Gabriella quickly said to change the subject she grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Troy and down the street, Troy scratched the back of his head before walking in a different direction.

--

The ship rocked back and forth, the motion of the water crashed into the wall of the ship. The steal of the ship rusted with each thrush of water that hit the side. Laughter and grunting broke out into the mid cool air, a man about middled-aged walked or rather scurried along carrying heavy equipment, It dragged against the ground, scrapping off the woodwork.

"Where do you want it, Boss?" He shouted across the ship waiting for his Boss' response. A man about the same age, rather scruffy looking came walking out the cabin clad with a cigarette in his mouth and a lighter in hand. He looked out to the open sea, thinking carefully about his response. He threw the bud of the cigarette onto the ground and stumped it out.

"Nah, your good there, We're ready to leave soon, Ernie is just setting up the tracking equipment" The man nodded to his Boss' reply before dropping the heavy equipment and rushing to the ships cabin. Jack zoomed in on the movement. The screeching of an mammal leaked out of the water, he smiled, they were closer than he thought.

"Boss we're ready when you are" A crew member poked his head out of the cabin entrance, shaking from the cold breeze hitting against his face, Jack gave him a nod and soon the ship was off in a slow motion, glazing along the water, breaking against the freezing water's shell. Although the air was cold the sun was still shining producing no heat. The light peppered kisses on anyone in reach, leaving gracious marks of a sun kissed tan.

--

The song 'Transparent Lies' hit Sharpay's and Gabriella's ears as they entered the house, a soft hum gracefully followed coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"She's in a happy mood" Sharpay sighed as she and Gabriella made their way to the kitchen to find Sharpay's mother cooking up a storm. The table was already set up, but with four plates, there was only three of them.

"Mum, can you not count?" Sharpay motioned towards the plates.

"I have invited a guest over, he should be here soon"

"He?!" Her mother gave her a stern look as the doorbell rang. She could hear her mother's sickening voice when she answered the door telling her guest to come in and make himself at home. He walked in looked at both the girls, he looked a bit stunned, _Guess mother didn't tell him she had kids,_ but soon put on a smile when he saw the girls looking at him. The silence was awkward, the three of them sat at the table while Sharpay's mother dished up dinner.

"My special home made Pasta with Porcini" She smiled while placing everyone's plates down.

"Smells nice" Jack sighed as the smell overtook him, Rosie just smiled. Everyone began to dig in.

"So these are your daughters" He motioned to the two girls with their mouths full.

"Oh no, Sharpay is my daughter and Gabriella is her friend"

"Best friend" The both mumbled the best they could, it was rather hard when food was over flowing from their mouths.

"Well Sharpay you look a lot like your mother" Rosie smiled as Sharpay tried her best not to gag, when her mother caught her actions, Sharpay sent a fake smile in her direction.

"So Jack, What made you ask my mother out?" He looked at Sharpay for a moment to see if she was kidding, when Sharpay realised that she wasn't going to get an answer she tried a different approach.

"Okay, Let me try again, How do you know my mother? Is that better?"

"Sharpay, Don't be rude!"

"No, It's okay. Really, I meet your mother at the local marine, I work there"

"Okay next question, Mother what was you doing at the marine?"

"I just went for a look around, See what it was like" Sharpay just simply nodded and took in the new information. Jack picked up on the tension in the room, he coughed trying to break the silence, it didn't work though and they ate the rest in absolute silence, not a single sound escape their mouths.

--

"Is it wrong for me to hate my mum having a relationship?" Sharpay pondered as she collapsed backwards on her bed, Slowly followed by Gabriella.

"Well, I guess so, I mean you should let your mum be happy"

"But what about dad?"

"What about your dad? He left Sharpay, he moved on four years ago, it's about time you did too"

"I know it's just so hard to move on you know, It's okay for you, You dad still loves you"

"Your dad does love you, honestly, Pay just get over the fact that he didn't want to be here, I don't know, grow some balls or something"

"Grow some balls?" A smile broke out onto her face and she began to laugh, Gabriella soon joined in, they both stood up and hugged each other.

"I love how you can always cheer me up" Sharpay mumbled into her hair.

"And I love you best friend" She mumbled back.

"So what are we going to do about that ship we saw today?"

"I have no idea, we don't even know if they were hunting Rikki" Gabriella gave her a look.

"Okay well we need to help her then"

"How about we go out tonight, at midnight, like an investigation, that would be so cool!"

"Yeah stay round tonight then, we can plan everything" Sharpay chucked her the phone so she could inform her mother of the situation. Sharpay threw Gabriella a spare backpack and torch.

"You should inform your mother that I'm staying the night"

"Oh what does she care, she hardly notices me here half the time"

"You need to cut her some slack" Sharpay didn't reply to her, she just carried on stuffing things into her backpack.

--

_Midnight 12:00am_

They broke the stillness of the night, like a pin popping a balloon. Giggling and hushing each other as they walked or rather ran down the road towards the beach where the dock stood.

"We haven't snuck out like this in ages" Gabriella was hyped up, she hasn't had this much fun in a long time by the looks of it. Sharpay placed her finger to Gabriella's lips to keep her quiet as she spotted the hunting ship parked at the dock, lit up from the cabin on board.

"We need to get on board that ship without being spotted" Sharpay stated as she motioned towards the ship, Gabriella nodded in agreement as they ventured forward towards the ship, keeping an eye out so they would get catch.

"You go on board I'll keep a look out" Gabriella instructed as Sharpay mounted the ship. Reaching out for her torch so she could direct herself to anywhere that could be useful. Laughter made her jump as it leaked out from the cabin near by. Sharpay turned off her torch so she wouldn't go noticed. A flight of stairs that were heading below caught her sight, she slowly inched forward, stepping lightly making as less noise as possible.

"I wouldn't if I was you" The threatening voice made Sharpay freeze on the spot, not daring to move a inch further.

"What are you doing on board?" Sharpay scraped her head for a good enough excuse.

"I've lost my ...dog, and I think her came on board." She tried to act as innocent as possible.

"I think your wrong, no dog came on her, I would know, I'm on lookout duty."

"Why do you need to be on lookout?" Sharpay questioned him, curiosity taking over.

"Don't go asking questions, It's not good for you. Now get off before your in even more trouble" Sharpay quickly scurried off the ship and grabbed Gabriella on her way.

--

"I just don't get it, They are defiantly up to something." Sharpay went on as they both walked along the side walk.

"Well, let's go home and sleep on it, we can sort it all out tomorrow okay, Sound good?" Gabriella tried reasoning. Sharpay nodded her head in agreement, there wasn't much she could do right now.

"Do you know what time it is? It's like 1 in the morning" Gabriella said as they both started laughing. They ran the rest of the way home, giggling and joking around with each other. Sharpay held her finger to her lips as they approached her front door as if to say don't wake mum up. They acted like a couple of drunks, giggling non-stop having trouble getting the key into the door. They stumbled their way in.

"Where have you been?" Came a voice from the top of the stairs. More giggling escaped their lips.

"Sorry, went out hope you didn't mind" Sharpay replied as she tried to pass her mother on the stairs, which she was finding hard because her mother wouldn't move out the way.

"Of course I mind! You stupid girl, do you know how dangerous it can get out there at night! I was worried about you"

"Well that's a first" She simply said as she pushed her way past. Gabriella found it awkward as she passed her friend's mother.

"Don't walk away from me Sharpay, I haven't finished talking to you!"

"Well I have" Sharpay yelled at her as she slammed the door in her face.

"Sharpay will you just give up on this little game you are trying to play, I am fed up with your attitude. Enough is Enough!" She yelled through the door. The door suddenly open and a furious Sharpay stood staring her mother down.

"A game? You think this is all a game? You honestly don't know anything."

"Well explain it to me then Sharpay! Because I am sick and tired of trying to guess!" Both now fuming.

"I'm just going to go to the guest room, Don't mind me" Gabriella said as she stumbled her way towards the other room.

"What is this all about Sharpay? Have I done something to you? Have I upset you in anyway?" A man emerged from her mother's room clad in only his boxers, he stretched and yawned.

"What is all the noise about?" He said through tried eyes. Sharpay looked aghast as she stared at him, then at her mother.

"Honestly, You don't want to know" With that she slammed her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed. Tears overtaking her eyes as she buried her head into her pillow. With rage she stood up and hurried to her wardrobe, she moved her clothes out the way and at the back of her wardrobe stood a single small box. It looked old and tattered. She grabbed it and went to sit on the floor and have a look through it. She removed the lid slowly, like it was fragile and would break at any moment. She pulled out the first item that was inside the box. A small piece of paper that held a memory of her and her father. It was taken when she was about 14 when he took her out fishing for the first time, she had requested it because it was more time she could spend with her father. She placed it on the floor as a single tear slid down her face. More were to follow as she placed the all around her. Her rage had died down a bit. Her door opened and a figure walked in, she didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor" She said with a sigh, Gabriella sat down next to her and hugged her, she knew she needed comfort right now and as her best friend she was going to give her that. She let her cry on her shoulders.

* * *

_**Chapter two is done! And no one is review this story. If I don't get any reviews soon I don't know if I will be able to carry on with this story, which I hope I can. Anyway carry on reading if you are. Hope you like it. xoxox.**_


End file.
